The Kill
by BleedingclawForever
Summary: Quick One-shot - Her Heart was bitter, turned cold by the truth and driven mad by denial. Hollyleaf doesn't want anyone know the truth. She decides that killing her greatest threat; Ashfur is one of the many ways for retribution.


**Title: **The Kill**  
Rating:** T**  
Characters:** Hollyleaf and Ashfur**  
Genres:** Drama/Tragedy

**Summary:** One-shot, Her heart was bitter, turned cold by the truth and driven mad be denial. Hollyleaf doesn't want anyone to know the truth. She decides that killing her greatest threat; Ashfur is one of the many ways for retribution…

**(o.o.o.o.o.o)**

Today was the day. She could feel it. Her senses were heightened and she could feel the tips of her claws. Glancing around she saw Squirrelflight and Sandstorm talking to each other. They were obviously happy and found whatever thing they were talking about amusing.

She scowled.

"_She'll pay for this soon enough!"_ She thought and took an exaggerated swipe at the air. "Hollyleaf are you all right?" She turned around to see her father…no Brambleclaw padding towards her with a look of concern in his amber eyes.

"Yes, everything's fine, father." She replied but didn't look directly at him. "Hollyleaf, you know if anything's bothering you, you can tell me right?" She looked into the eyes of the cat she had once thought to be her father.

He was now a stranger. His dark tabby fur now looked strange against her midnight black pelt. She felt detached from him. She could no longer love him as a father.

"Oh, yes, I know. If there was a problem I would tell you, I was just flexing the muscles you know?" She forced a purr and a happy expression and the tabby's face seemed to light up with relief. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that familiar gray shape of Ashfur. He was slinking out of camp alone.

Worriedly she glanced up at the sky. The sun would soon begin to set and tonight was the night of the gathering. Bargaining with him had failed time and time again. This would be her only chance. "Er, hey dad I've got to go, I'll be back soon okay?" She mewed quickly and began to pad out of camp at a swift speed.

"Hey Hollyleaf where are you going?" Brambleclaw called after her. "To the lake!" She called to him. She didn't even care that most of the clan was watching the scene in mild interest.

Once outside she scented the air. Ashfur was heading in the direction of the Windclan border. He obviously heard her call back to Brambleclaw and clearly set a quick pace through the forest. Something inside her head told her to think once more before she did what she was going to do. She turned her head to stare back at the camp.

"_If I don't do this no one will!"_ She steeled her will and looked at the dirt on the ground. Ashfur's prints suggested that he was running at a swift pace but not out of fear. He probably just wanted to make sure she got the message that he wasn't playing around with this. _"Well neither am I!"_ She licked her lips hungrily and decided to follow him. She would allow him to think she wasn't following him at all.

**(o.o.o.o.o.o)**

She was right behind him. Hiding in the edge of the forest, right before it opened up to become a stretch of moorland. Ashfur stopped to lap at the water in a thin stream. The wind was blowing towards her and she knew that she was meant to do this. She licked her lips once again, and exposed her claws to the earth.

"Hello, Ashfur." He whirled around in disbelief. She approached him a smirk played on her lips at the look of his shocked expression. His back was arched and his ears were flattened.

"Go _away_ Hollyleaf!" He hissed, "You're not going to get me to stop!" It was obvious that his reaction suggested that he knew this encounter was different but he didn't know how different it'd be. "Oh can't I? Just _watch_ me!" Hollyleaf spat at him. His eyes got even wider.

She lowered herself down almost as if she were stalking prey. Actually, she was stalking prey. He was cornered like a rabbit in its warren. Ashfur's eyes kept darting back and forth between her and the moor. If he ran, he'd likely be confronted by Windclan and have to fully explain why he was there. They were more than likely to not believe his stories because it could've been an attempt to save his pelt.

However, if he fought the noise might attract a clanmate and if they saw him attacking what everyone believed as "Brambleclaw's daughter" it would look very bad on him. Hollyleaf knew she wouldn't give him any time to decide.

She leapt at him; claws stretched out and felt flesh and fur tear beneath them. Ashfur tried to grab her shoulders in his claws but failed to stop her assault. She enjoyed this feeling. Her blood was on fire. It _was_ just like taking prey.

Her hind paws scratched his sensitive belly, leaving deep gashes there. Ashfur yowled in pain as he tried to throw her off. The blood warmed the areas in between her toes. Warmth overtook her. He swatted at her face but she leaped away from him. The two stared at each other for a moment. Having no remorse for this pitiful little creature Hollyleaf leaped on his spine in an attempt to crush it. The two rolled into the stream and blood stained the water. She grabbed the back of his neck and tried to snap it, but this time she had help. Ashfur rolled over and Hollyleaf's fangs made a gash in his neck.

She avoided his swipe and jumped away. If he wounded her too much, she'd never be able to get away with this. "H-Hollyleaf please," He gasped from his place in the stream. He was belly up and his head was resting on a rock. "Please what?" She sneered. "Please, stop. I swear you I won't even tell a cat in Starclan what I know, please!" Hollyleaf stared at him emotionlessly.

She'd let him speak. He deserved that at least. "I swear on my life, you'll never have to worry about me saying anything!" Letting him live would be allowing too much evidence to be present. "You're right, you do swear on your _life_!"

She jumped, what seemed impossibly high in the air and grabbed his neck in her fangs. Their eyes met and she felt a pang of regret. She knew that if she held his gaze any longer she'd be unable to do it. She flattened her ears and stared at his throat. _"Die, Ashfur!"_ She yowled inside her head. Taking a few steps back, she saw it. His face contorted in fear. His eyes now lifeless still were looking at her, as if even now he was begging for his life.

She looked at the sky. _"Tell me Starclan, how can you allow these things to happen?"_ She thought, unable to believe she was suddenly guilty. _"Tell, me Starclan _please_ how does one go from feeling so alive to feeling so guilty?"_ Hollyleaf hung her head.

Is this how it would be every time she was angry? Would she go after someone new every time until there was no one left in her clan? In the lake territory even?

Deep inside her she felt something. She knew that this would not be the last time. Opening her eyes she looked back in the direction of camp. All this happened because of Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight was to blame and this should've been her.

Sitting next to the dead body of Ashfur contemplating her own existence. She wasn't, though she was at camp sitting next to Sandstorm or Leafpool, joking and having fun. Anger filled Hollyleaf's heart.

"_Squirrelflight must be punished!"_

**(o.o.o.o.o.o)**

**Yeah, I decided to write Ashfur's murder. I think I forgot some things in the book, so I might not remember everything that was discussed. If there was something in here that I didn't cover that actually **_**was**_** depicted in the books, then too bad! Also the ending was that way on purpose it's not a mistake for it to end in suspense. I wanted it like that.**

**This was just a quick one-shot so I hope you enjoyed.**

**Peace,**

**~Bleedingclaw**


End file.
